


Regret?

by orphan_account



Series: The Stranger [4]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of regret but not really regret, Kissing, M/M, Sadness, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Regret?

Frank's POV: I woke up confused for a minute I moved and my back hurt I sighed sitting up I looked over and Gerard was gone but there was a note saying that he went to work and for me to just do whatever I wanted to do. I went into the living room grabbing my bags I took it to his room I didn't even know where to put my stuff I just put it in front of his closet I walked into the kitchen and saw coffee was made silently thanking whatever told Gerard that I liked coffee I was sitting there when I got a text message from Dave I sighed and opened it 

'did he fuck you again last night' I sighed. 

'no he didn't and even if he had it's none of your damn business' I hit send putting my phone down it buzzed again and I picked it up looking at it.

'Even if he did it would be out of pity but I don't know how he could pity you because you cheated on me if anything he should take pity on me he had a nice ass'. 

'Would you just fuck off please and thank you' I replied slamming my phone down on the counter I got up leaving it there I slumped on the sofa trying to fire out what to do until Gerard got home I turned on the tv but there was nothing good on I sat there for about an hour watching something random trying not to think about what Dave said 'what if he did just take pity on me?' 'What if Dave fucking comes around just to make me feel like shit?' 'What if-' I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I got up and looked at it but it was an unknown number so I didn't answer it it was probably someone trying to sell me something I sighed looking at the time I walked back in the living room I was really tired so I laid down. When I woke up I didn't even check the time I didn't care I just got up and went to his bedroom grabbing some clothes and went into the bathroom I pulled off my shirt looking at my back after turning on the water I got in it stung my back a little but I didn't care I heard something but I didn't pay attention when the shower curtain opened it scared the fuck out of me I went to cover myself up but he'd already seen me naked so what would have been the point then I noticed he was naked too. He got in pulling the curtain closed I just looked at him for a second until he stepped closer he grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss I'd forgotten what Dave had said all together and wrapped my arms around him he reached down and grabbed my ass I moaned into the kiss lifting one leg up to wrap around him pulling him closer he pulled back from the kiss and trailed kisses down my neck. He rocked his hips forward moaning into my neck my head fell back against the wall as soon as his cock touched mine he had one hand on my shoulder and the other one was sliding down my back "do you want to" he whispered as his finger circled my hole I couldn't say anything so I just nodded and he pushed his finger in. It burned a little because there was only water he slowly pushed his finger in and out of me and all I could do was moan he pushed in a second finger moving it around a little bit and found my prostate I jerked forward moaning his name he kept rubbing it and stuff in a third finger stretching me out I was rocking back on his fingers and pulled his mouth to mine by his hair. He pulled his fingers out and I whine "turn around I don't want to fuck up your stitches" he pulled me away from the wall after I turned around he pulled my arms up to the wall and pulled on my waist until my ass was sticking out far enough for his liking he pushed my legs apart as far as they'd go and lined himself up. He pushed in and I groaned it hurt but it was kind of nice he moved in slowly and I could tell he was holding back by the time he pushed all the way in he was panting "come on just do it" I groaned he grabbed my hips hard and started thrusting in and out fast he was moaning continuously it hurt a bit and I had my eyes squeezed shut but as soon as he hit my sweet spot I screamed he leaned down biting my neck and sped up hitting it over and over again. He took one hand off my hip and reached around grabbing my cock stroking hard and fast I was making pretty embarrassing noises but I didn't care he stopped stroking me and just held on loosely rubbing his thumb over the slit I opened my mouth and screamed his name as I came. I was panting and he kept going his thrusts getting sloppy he slammed me back on his cock one more time and came inside of me letting out a really long moan he leaned again my back panting in my ear before pulling out slowly I just stood there I didn't want to move thoughts of what Dave said came flooding back 'what if it was just a pity fuck' I could feel my eyes burning but I didn't want to let myself cry in front of Gerard. I turned around and he was washing his hair when we finished showering I changed and he went into the living room I went into his room then remembered that my phone was sitting on the kitchen counter so I walked into there and Gerard had it looking at it "what are you doing?" I asked him he jumped and quickly looked up at me "uh" I raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an answer "well uh it was unlocked and it kept going off so I was seeing who it was" he handed it to me and scratched the back of his neck I turned around ignoring him and went into his room I pulled out my charger plugging it in and plugged my phone into it before turning the light off and climbing into bed I knew it was too early to go to bed but I just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately all I could do was think about me and Dave's conversation I felt the tears streaming down my face before I even realized that he was probably right I heard the door opened and tried to quiet myself by pushing my face into the pillow I felt the bed dip and then the light turned on "what's wrong?" I just shook my head I didn't even want to know if it was a pity fuck I figured I'd save myself the hurt "it wasn't a pity fuck he's just being a dick" I turned around looking at him "yes I went through your texts but I'm a very nosy person" I nodded and turned back around he grabbed me pulling me to sit up he pulled me into a hug and kissed the side of my head I just leaned into him the comfort was nice but I figured he was just telling me what I wanted to hear because he'd read my text anyway we laid down and he pulled me as close as he could rubbing my back.


End file.
